


Rosen Linie

by Serpentina1



Category: Da Vinci Code (2006), Da Vinci Code | Robert Langdon Series - Dan Brown
Genre: Ancestors, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Family Secrets, Fluff, Holy Grail, Love, Religious Content, Romance, Roses
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpentina1/pseuds/Serpentina1
Summary: Wieder steigt Robert Langdon jene Treppenflucht hinunter, welche zu Maria Magdalenas ehemaliger Ruhestätte hinabführt. Bei seinem Eintreten kniet er nieder, um die Blume in der uralten, brüchig gewordenen Tonvase durch eine frische Rosenknospe zu ersetzen.Wieder steht er vor den Regalen, welche die Gralsdokumente enthalten.Nur, dass er diesmal nicht hergekommen ist, um eine der Schriftrollen zu entnehmen und ihren Inhalt voller Ehrfurcht zu studieren. Diesmal fügt er dem Archiv eine weitere Urkunde hinzu. Ganz unten, am rechten Rand der Regale...Wieder gedenkt er jener Ereignisse, welche ihn, am heutigen Tag aufs Neue, hierher geführt haben...
Relationships: Robert Langdon/Sophie Neveu
Comments: 1





	Rosen Linie

**Author's Note:**

> Dies ist meine Version eines möglichen Epilogs zu dem Film ,Sakrileg’, welcher die unerfüllte, unausgesprochene romantische Stimmung zwischen Robert Langdon und Sophie Neveu aufgreift.

**V**

Wieder steigt Robert Langdon jene Treppenflucht hinunter, welche zu Maria Magdalenas ehemaliger Ruhestätte hinabführt. Bei seinem Eintreten kniet er nieder, um die Blume in der uralten, brüchig gewordenen Tonvase durch eine frische Rosenknospe zu ersetzen.

Wieder steht er vor den Regalen, welche die Gralsdokumente enthalten.

Nur, dass er diesmal nicht hergekommen ist, um eine der Schriftrollen zu entnehmen und ihren Inhalt in ehrfürchtigem Staunen zu studieren. _Diesmal_ fügt er dem Archiv eine weitere Urkunde hinzu. Ganz unten, am rechten Rand der Regale...

Und wieder gedenkt er jener Ereignisse, welche ihn, am heutigen Tag aufs Neue, hierher geführt haben... 

**Λ**

Sie treffen einander vor dem Louvre, wie verabredet. Da er nicht bereit war, ihr den Grund dieses Treffens in einem Brief mitzuteilen, schwingen bei ihrer Begegnung also auch eine Reihe unausgesprochener Fragen und ein nicht unerhebliches Maß an Anspannung und Verwirrung mit – ganz zu schweigen von einem geradezu übermächtigen Gefühl der Freude sie einfach nur wiederzusehen.

Da steht sie nun also und ihr bezauberndes Lächeln raubt ihm den Atem – wieder einmal.

Ihre bloße Anwesenheit, erfüllt sein Herz mit Glück.

Ein leichter Regen fällt vom sternbedeckten, nahezu wolkenlosen Himmel als sie den weiten, dem Museum vorgelagerten Platz in einvernehmlicher Stille überqueren und erst als sie im Begriff ist, die gläserne Decke der umgekehrten Pyramide zu betreten, streckt er schließlich die Hand aus, um Ihre zu ergreifen.

Inmitten der Bewegung hält sie inne und blickt ihn an – fragend. Das Sternenlicht spiegelt sich in ihrem Blick – die ganze Weite des Himmels – gespiegelt in ihren sanften, dunklen Augen.

 ** _“Der heilige Gral zur 'Rose-Lin' liegt versteckt”_** beginnt er behutsam, ohne den Blick auch nur einen Moment aus Ihrem zu lösen.

Lächelnd registriert er ihre Verwirrung und Überraschung, als sie die Abänderung in Formulierung und Sinn bemerkt; das Stolpern ihrer Gedanken, ehe schließlich Verstehen in ihren Augen aufzuleuchten beginnt.

Wieder begegnen ihre Blicke einander und wieder scheinen ihre Augen dabei nach Bestätigung in Seinen zu suchen.

So nickt er also, langsam und bedeutungsvoll: **„ _Von Kelch und Speer…”_** setzt er hinzu _,_ ermutigt sie den Faden aufzugreifen.

 ** _„…das Tor ist wohl bedeckt,”_** fährt sie behutsam fort, blinzelt dann in plötzlichem, jähem Begreifen. Ihr Blick richtet sich nach unten, zum Boden der Glaspyramide.

 ** _„Zum Schmuck der Meister Kunst ihr beigestellt,”_** _setzt_ sie mit beinahe ehrfürchtigem Staunen fort, die Stimme nun kaum mehr über ein Flüstern erhoben.

Wie selbstverständlich, in einer einzigen, fließenden Bewegung wie es scheint, ergreifen sie beide einander bei den Händen.

 ** _„Zuletzt sie ruht im Schutz der Sterne Zelt,”_** schließen sie dann - beide – gemeinsam.

In stiller Übereinstimmung blicken sie auf ihre so ineinander verschlungenen Hände hinab, betrachten den klaren ‚Negativraum’ zwischen ihnen.

Und – als sie schließlich aufblicken um einander wieder anzusehen, ist sein Herz so sehr von Zärtlichkeit und Bewunderung für sie erfüllt, dass er schon beinahe zweifelt all dies überhaupt ausdrücken zu können. 

„Ich wünschte, du wärest bei mir gewesen, in jener Nacht, Sophie,” ist alles, was er herausbringt. Seine Stimme gleicht dabei einem heiseren Flüstern, klingt ganz seltsam und beinahe fremd in seinen Ohren.

Kaum, dass sie ausgesprochen sind, wird ihm jedoch auch schon bewusst, wie unglücklich formuliert und gänzlich unangemessen seine Worte erscheinen mögen.

Und es ist erst jetzt, in eben jenem Moment, da er bemerkt, dass er ihre Handrücken mit den Daumen liebkost, in zarten, stetig kreisenden Bewegungen.

Nichts von alledem scheint sie zu stören. Nicht im Geringsten. Sie erwidert seinen Händedruck. Sanft, doch ebenso fest und bestimmt, wie eine Antwort auf all seine sich überschlagenden Gedanken und Empfindungen und gibt ihm so ein allumfassendes Gefühl des Willkommens und Angenommenseins.

„Sophie,” beginnt er aufs Neue, „ich wünschte, ich hätte diesen Moment des ‚Begreifens’ mit dir zu teilen vermocht – jenen Moment, da ich hier stand und mir klar wurde... Ich wünschte ich könnte... Ich wünschte bloß...”

Damit verstummt er, unfähig in Worte zu fassen, was sonst ihn so tief bewegt, ohne sich durch eine weitere unbedachte Äußerung wohlmöglich gänzlich um Kopf und Kragen zu reden.

Aller Anspannung und Befangenheit zum Trotz ruht der Blick ihrer sanften dunklen Augen noch immer in Seinem, verwirrt und beruhigt ihn gleichermaßen und erfüllt ihn so mit dem Mut und der nötigen Zuversicht weiterzusprechen.

“Du hast mir _so_ gefehlt, Sophie... Vom Augenblick an, da ich mich umdrehte um fortzugehen...” beginnt er aufs Neue doch ungesagt verhallt, was sonst noch es ihn zu sagen verlangt -

_‚Ich..._

_ich glaubte..._

glaubte nicht ertragen zu können, von dir getrennt zu sein...

_glaubte umkehren und dich anflehen zu müssen, mit mir zu kommen..._

_oder dich zu bitten einfach nur bei dir bleiben zu dürfen – alle Zeit..._

_doch du brauchtest Ruhe und Zeit all das anzunehmen und zu begreifen, was so ungefragt_ _und plötzlich über dich hereingebrochen war..._

Zeit eine Großmutter kennen zu lernen, von deren Existenz du bis zu jenem Tage nicht einmal gewusst hattest...

 _nicht einen Mann, der restlos bezaubert von dir war und_ _gleichzeitig so gebannt in Ehrfurcht, dass anders zu handeln im schier unmöglich war._

_Auch ich brauchte diese Zeit, wie mir scheint_

– also ging ich...

_ging, obgleich alles in mir zu bleiben wünschte..._

_doch seither..._

_seither – fehlst du mir jede Minute..._

_fehlst du mir jede Stunde und jeden Tag..._

_und ich vermag schlicht nicht in Worte zu fassen, was dein Anblick allein..._

_was Du allein..._

_mir bedeutest...’_

Nichts von Alledem spricht er aus. Natürlich nicht. Wie _könnte_ er auch?

Aufs Neue bemüht er sich um Fassung, ehe ein beinahe traurig anmutendes Lächeln über sein Gesicht gleitet.

„Offensichtlich bin ich nicht in der Lage, auch nur irgendetwas von Alledem in vernünftige Worte zu fassen...”

An dieser Stelle sieht er sich wieder mit ihrem engelsgleichen Lächeln konfrontiert.

“Offensichtlich,” stimmt sie ihm zu, mit jenem bezaubernden Akzent und diesem unverwechselbaren Blick, welche so ganz und gar zu ihr gehören.

„Ich habe es dir schon einmal gesagt – damals – und nun sage ich es wieder: ‚ _Ich kann all das nicht allein schaffen, Robert!’_ Und – du musst wissen, dass ich mir keinen Anderen an deiner Stelle vorzustellen vermag. Niemanden _._ Einzig und allein... dich…”

“Sophie?”

“Ich wäre mit dir gekommen,” flüstert sie kaum hörbar.

Wie zuvor drückt sie sanft seine Hände, als sei sie sich seines inneren Aufruhrs und der verzweifelten Suche nach wahrhaftiger Bestätigung seiner unausgesprochenen Hoffnungen nur allzu deutlich bewusst.

„Ich liebe dich,“ erklärt sie schlicht. „Auch _du_ warst Tag und Nacht in meinen Gedanken und... Alles, wahrhaft – alles – was ich mir wünsche und erhoffe, ist... allein _deine_ Liebe, Robert.”

“Sie… _ist_ längst dein, Sophie. _Ich_ bin es...” flüstert er nur als sie nun beide gleichermaßen erleichtert und glücklich die Augen schließen und unter dem sanften, aus nahezu sternklarem Himmel fallenden Nieselregen, die Stirn aneinander legen. Und als ihre Lippen einander schließlich finden, so ist dies erfüllt von der segensreichen Gewissheit eines wortlosen Versprechens.

**V**

Der Weihnachtstag im Haus ihrer Großmutter gestaltet sich schwierig, trotz der Tiefe und Aufrichtigkeit ihrer Gefühle füreinander. Weder der Ort, noch die Gesellschaft, in der sie sich befinden, scheinen dazu angetan diese Anspannung zu mildern. Vom Anlass des Festes ganz zu schweigen.

Auch wird er vermutlich nie vergessen, wie er sich fühlte, da Marie Chauvel und ihre Gäste ins Zimmer traten und ihn und ihre kostbare Enkelin engumschlungen vor dem Weihnachtsbaum stehend vorfanden – in einen Kuss versunken, der sie beide die Welt und alle Menschen darin hatte vergessen lassen.

Ebenso klar steht im die Erinnerung an die Christmette in Rosslyn Chaple vor Augen, bei der er, die gesamte Zeit über die Hand seiner geliebten Sophie gehalten hat umgeben und beäugt von der Prieuré de Sion.

Damit einher geht nicht zuletzt auch die Erinnerung an jenen Moment, da seine Sophie nach der Mette seine Hand ergriffen und ihn von den Anderen fortgeführt hat, um einen Moment der Ruhe zu finden und um die Krippenfiguren eingehender zu betrachten.

Vor der Krippe stehend drückt sie abermals sanft seine Hand. „Familientraditionen und Symbologie in allen Ehren,” wispert sie verhalten, „Aber – weder Heu noch Stroh in unserem Fall, ja? Versprich mir das, Robert!”

Er erinnert sich an das übermütige Funkeln in ihren wunderschönen, dunklen Augen, während sie darauf wartet, dass zunächst Ahnung und schließlich Begreifen an die Stelle seiner momentanen Verwirrung treten.

Tatsächlich dauert es mehrere Sekunden, bis sich ihm der Sinn dessen, was sie da gerade gesagt hat in vollem Maße erschließt. Als es jedoch soweit ist, zieht er sie in einer einzigen fließenden, impulsiven Bewegung in seine Arme.

“Sophie!?” fragt er in hoffnungsvollem Erstaunen und seine Stimme hallt dabei laut und vernehmlich durch die tiefe Stille der alten Kapelle, was ihnen aufs Neue die volle und ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Großmutter und der _Prieuré de Sion_ beschert.

“Wirklich?!” flüstert er ein wenig mehr verhalten, nur um im nächsten Augenblick von einer intensiven Woge des Glücks erfasst zu werden als sie nickt.

Großmutter und Prieuré de Sion hin oder her – er hebt sie einfach hoch um sie zu küssen und in die Arme zu schließen – während ihre gedämpften Stimmen und überglückliches Lachen in den uralten Mauern Rosslyn Chapel’s widerhallen.

**V  
**

Nun, da er schließlich mit einem Lächeln aus seinen Erinnerungen in die Gegenwart zurückfindet, fügt der neue Großmeister der Prieuré de Sion den Gralsdokumenten also eine weitere Urkunde hinzu.

## Rose Langdon

*13.07.2007

Tochter von

Sophie Langdon, geborene Saint Clair (Neveu) und Robert Langdon

**Λ**

**AN:** Nur um jeglicher Verwirrung vorzubeugen; für mich sind die einzelnen Filme nicht unbedingt im Zusammenhang zu sehen, zumal Robert Langdon in ;Sakrileg’ eine andere religiöse Sichtweise zu haben scheint als in ‚lluminati’. Ich denke dabei beispielsweise an die Schilderung seiner Erlebnisse im Brunnen. Doch das ist nur meine eigene, persönliche Vorstellung.

In meinen Augen gehört jener Robert Langdon aus ,Sakrileg’ einzig und allein zu Sophie.

**Author's Note:**

> Verzichtserklärung: Diese Geschichte basiert auf Figuren eines Romans von Dan Brown. Es werden keinerlei kommerzielle Absichten und Interessen verfolgt. Die Handlung dieser Geschichte entspringt jedoch meiner eigenen Vorstellung.


End file.
